An Obsessive Kind Of Love
by KunochiGeek
Summary: It was then that she realised, it came crashing down, the reality of the situation of it all. It wasn't love, it was merely an obsession. A short one-shot when Harleen Quinzel finally understands her feelings towards a certain green-haired sociopath.


It was those words that he uttered that caught her completely off guard. She was always one to keep herself calm and composed, always. But this man, if he could be classed as one, considering his record, had been chipping away, slowly, at her exterior, diving into the cracks in her shield and probing at her mind. It wouldn't do. She couldn't continue like this and she had planned on ending it. Ending their sessions together, it was a last option, if any at all. Continuing the sessions would allow her more analytical data on him. She had wanted to go deeper with him, try to finally crack him and it had felt like they were finally getting some where, but he had started on her. 'What about you Doc?'. 'My, you look pretty today'. 'Have a good weekend?'. All those simple questions and statements continued and she slipped here and there, revealing bits and pieces, unintentionally. He would pick up things from her facial expressions and body language. Some days it felt like their roles were reversed, he was the doctor and she the patient. The reversal made things seem more personal, like they had something between them, a bond of some sort. It was a rule never to develop attachment to a patient and in a mental asylum, how could you. She worked with the socially deranged, murderous psychopaths and the down right crazy. Personal relationships with these types of patients put you on the other side, in beside them, wrapped in a white jacket that so many of them wore. She was a professional, she held degrees and was trained by the best for this job. She knew every tactic, every line to ease the patient to a calm state or ease information from them. She couldn't believe that this man was making her slip.

She had to ask him to repeat himself, even though she had heard him perfectly.

"I said, 'Do you know the difference between love and obsession Doc?'"

It came after a chuckle that seemed to rumble from his throat, it sounded odd. Unlike a laugh that would come from him. It didn't suit him, unlike the way his lips seemed to turn up further. His grin was as wide as ever. It was rare for her to see it slip from his dark lips. A permanent trait, forever scarred onto his deathly white face. But, would his features look right without it? She would wonder this often, how would he look if his face wasn't distorted, if the nerves in his face were just like every normal person. After all, he was far from normal. His frame of mind and his look put him outside the lines of society, shunned, mistreated. He was a smart man, too smart for his own good, she recalled on many sessions how his stories of his past changed, his father was killed in a robbery, committed suicide, in prison for killing his mother, the stories were far fetched and many in numbers. It amazed her how he could have so many in-depth stories, so much details, as if they had all happened. He was able to create all these 'memories' and sustain them, relating back to them anytime he needed. A smart man indeed. Multiple times he had been able to escape this asylum and there were many to come, she could sense that. He was too restless to be contained. Like a wild animal just waiting for the moment the cage door is open to pounce.

She told him she didn't know, allowing him the opportunity to give his own opinion.

"Well Doc, its simple really. People in love know when to draw the line."

His words played through her head, twisting through thoughts and theories, bouncing off radical thinking. Her mind worked hard at processing his words and it was just like that, her world changed. It felt like a seed being planted into her mind, a thought burning in the back of her mind, looking for the answer that he provided for her. She had led herself to this moment, the moment where everything came tumbling down around her. Who was she and what was she doing? She wasn't sure anymore. It was as she watched him lean forward to give his diagnosis, he was the doctor and she was the patient. As soon as the words were uttered from between his lips she didn't know anything and knew everything all at once. A new realisation dawned on her. Was she obsessed with this man. Could she even question herself when she already knew the answer? She had know idea how it had came to this, but, much to her protest, she was obsessed with the lunatic who sat across from her. It was no mere infatuation she held for him, not by a long shot, this dug deeper than that. A silly little school girl crush wouldn't have lasted as long as this, she knew that much. Her over analytical mind processed the new information and she tried to think of a solution to her currently predicament, but there was none. He had analysed her, found her weaknesses and possessed her mind and thoughts. He had planted something in her mind on their first encounter, and it had grown into something much bigger than she could comprehend. Speechless, thoughtless, numb. She couldn't do anything. He was now a weapon against her, her mind, her sanity, the very person she was.

It was at that point she knew she was lost and there was never going to be a way back.

"Isn't that right Harley Quinn".

* * *

_A little one-shot that my mind molded through boredom =)_

_**Kunochi Geek  
**_


End file.
